Por primera vez en un siglo,senti esperanza
by Roxy Salazar
Summary: ¿Quien no se ha imaginado la historia de Alice y Jasper? Yo lo pense cientos de veces...aqui les dejo mi historia,sobre como se conocieron...TWILIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepenie Mayer **_

"_**Por primera vez en un siglo…..sentí esperanza"**_

_**Esta es mi historia de facebook, decidí subirla también por , espero que les guste, ya les enseñe sobre los vampiros, solo que aquí los vampiros tienen los ojos rojos cuando no tienen sed, se vuelven obscuros cuando tienen sed jaja (Estos son de la saga TWILIGHT) Espero que hayan visto las películas o leído los libros por que es están muy buenos, este capi esta chiquito pues una probadita de lo que va a pasar. Disfruten.**_

**PREFACIO**

POV ALICE

Otra vez no, tenía que pasarme a mí, según yo completamente loca a punto de morir en un manicomio no tendría derecho a ser normal y sabia que no lo tenía, con estos sueños tan extraños, según los doctores eran "visiones", una de estas se caracterizaba por ser la de un chico, ojos color rubí, era tan hermoso que hasta me dolía.

_**INICIO DE VISION**_

Siempre iba con una muchacha morena, su rostro tenia expresión muy diferente a la de ella, el miraba con ojos de amor pero esta no le correspondía...sentí celos de la muchacha morocha que lo acompañaba.  
-María, yo ya no me siento como antes-le dijo el chico, por alguna razón se veían borrosos, como si fueran a la velocidad de la luz  
-Jasper, querido...¿qué tienes?-  
-Llevamos casi un siglo haciendo esto y mmmm ya no creo que sea tan buena idea-  
-Solo lo hacemos por territorio y yo te amo-lo ultimo lo dijo susurrando, bajo la mirada...Jasper tenso la mandíbula  
-Sabes que percibo las emociones, tu no me muestras amor, María-El la miro,sus ojos se tornaron obscuros, ya no había dulzura en ellos-Jasper ,no me dejes...-María hiso una mueca de dolor.  
-Lo siento, me voy...-se echo a correr, apenas lo pude ver, su rostro seguía siendo duro.  
_**  
FIN DE VISION  
**_  
No me gustaba tener visiones, son un estorbo, una estupidez.Y lo peor era que llegaban cuando menos quería, tocaron la puerta de mi habitación...

_**Y por los que no han leído los libros, Jasper se pronuncia Yasper solo que se escribe como lo primero y Alice se dice Alis solo que asi se escribe como la primera jaja Cualquier duda me la dejan, espero sus hermosos reviews**_


	2. Visitas

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepenie Mayer **_

_**1° Capi: Visitas**_

POV ALICE

Se oyeron unos tímidos golpes en la puerta  
-Adelante-entro Miriam, la dulce viejecita que me cuidaba cada que tenia esas pesadillas, detrás de ella entro una niña de 8 años, Cynthia ,mi hermanita  
-Alii!-salto y me abrazo-¿Como estas?-recargo su cabeza sobre mi pecho-Thia! te extrañe-la abrase fuerte, mire con dulzura a Miriam-Gracias...¿es hora de visitas?-le pregunte-Si, tienen 10 minutos-me dijo sonriente-Miri...puedes darme 20,por favor? Hace mucho que no la veo-le rogué-Esta bien,Alii pero no hagan mucho ruido-cerró la puerta, mire a Cynthia y ella sonrió.  
-Alii,tienes que sacarme de casa-sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño-Jaja ,apuesto a que vivir con papa y mama es genial-le dije con una sonrisa triste-Si tu no estas ahí, no hay diversión, mamá me obliga a ayudarle con la limpieza-hiso una mueca, suspire-Thia, espero que no te manden aqui-le dije-¿Has visto algo sobre mi?-me miro curiosa-Jaja, no por el momento...¿recuerdas a Jasper?-le pregunte, se sentó en frente de mi y señalo su cabello, quería que le hiciera trenzas, empecé a peinar su cabello-Claro que lo recuerdo, no paras de hablar de el-me dijo, rodo los ojos, sonriente-Volví a verlo...es tan especial, no sé cómo encontrarlo-le dije-¿Pero no estaba con una tal María?-me dijo-La dejara hoy en la tarde, pero me pregunto, a que se referían con "solo es territorio"? y sus ojos...cambian de color, es extraño-le dije-Woow pero es tan guapo como dices?-me dijo-Thia,ni si quiera tienes edad para los muchachos-le dije con una risita-Bueno jaja no tengo edad pero si dices que es lindo, lo debe ser-acabe de peinarla-Gracias-asentí y acaricio su cabello-De nada, pero pues yo ni si quiera he dado mi primer beso...desde los quince años estoy aquí, cumplí los 18 hace dos meses-le dije triste-No te desanimes, Al...si vez tanto a Jasper,el tiene que ser tu futuro-me dijo-Pero como encontrarlo...el es perfectamente perfecto, hasta María es linda y yo que soy? Una loca que ve cosas en su cabeza cada 10 minutos-una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla-Alii,no llores-seco mi lagrima-Gracias Thia...te quiero-la abrase fuerte, mis padres ya no venían a verme, de vez en cuando Cynthia se escapaba de casa y venia a verme, mis padres no me quiéranme encerraron aquí-Yo también te quiero-tocaron la puerta y apareció Miriam-Thia, Alice...es hora-mire a mi hermanita y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-Thia, mírame...te amo OK? Eres la mejor hermana del mundo-la bese en la frente-Aliie yoo tambien te amo-tartamudeaba por sus lagrimas, Miri tomo su mano y salieron de mi habitación, me asome por la ventana y vi los pájaros volar , los niños jugando, extrañaba a mis amigas, a Thia y a mis padres más que nada, recibí un collar en mi cumpleaños con una foto familiar en el dije pero eso no era suficiente...me tire a la cama y empecé a llorar...pasaron las horas y me quede dormida

_**INICIO DE VISION**_

Gritaba fuerte mientras el asesino mordía mi cuello, sentí un picor, ardor y dolor en mi organismo...estaba en llamas  
-Tendrás una vida mejor, niña...yo te he visto llorar-me dijo  
-Por favor no! ME DUELE!-grite

_**FIN DE VISION  
**_  
Me desperté, sudorosa, toque mi cuello y estaba intacta, solo era otra visión ,mire el reloj, era media noche, me pare y me dirigí al pequeño baño de mi habitación, encendí la luz y me mire al espejo, todos decían que era linda, media 1.55,mi pelo siempre había sido erizado y siempre había sido delgada, pero a mí no me importaba ser bonita, me eche agua fría al cuello y a la cara, sentí una ráfaga de aire en la habitación, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, se apago la luz-¿Quien esta ahí? ¿Quién eres?-dije asustada, inconscientemente empecé a llorar, un hombre apareció en frente de mi, rápidamente ya estaba parado a escasos centímetros de mi-James...-sonrió y me miro-Alice no agás esto mas difícil-acaricio mi mejilla, era más frio que el hielo...

_**Espero que les allá gustado, dejen sus hermosos reviews**_


	3. Doloroso

_**2° capi: Doloroso**_

_**(POV ALICE)**_

-Alice no agás esto mas difícil-acaricio mi mejilla, era más frio que el hielo.

-¿Que quieres de mi?-le pregunte, alejándome lentamente hacia atrás.

-Hueles tan bien...-tomo una bocanada de aire y sus ojos se tornaron obscuros, no imagine que esos eran los últimos instantes en el que mi corazón estuviera latiendo, se acerco hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mi.

-Yo te he visto sufrir, Alice-me dijo, el olía delicioso y era extremadamente guapo, tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta y solo usaba unos jeans y una chamarra, no traía camisa, podía ver su pecho y estaba descalzo-¿Ccomo sabess mi nonombre?-empecé a tartamudear, su belleza me aturdía.

-Te he vigilado desde lejos y además David no es el único que desea tu sangre-me dijo ¿Mi sangre? David era un chico del hospital psiquiátrico, mi mejor amigo, guapísimo, tenía unos chinos de color negro como la noche y sus ojos eran color topacio y siempre evitaba tocarme a la hora de colocarme las inyecciones, era tan frio como James...Trate de correr pero el tomo mi brazo, torciéndolo.

-AH!-grite...sentí mi hueso cambiando de lugar, estaba roto, esto no era posible, una persona con un simple jalón no te puede romper el brazo, de ese mismo brazo me jalo hacia la cama…  
Gritaba fuerte mientras el asesino mordía mi cuello, sentí un picor, ardor y dolor en mi organismo...estaba en llamas  
-Tendrás una vida mejor, niña...yo te he visto llorar-me dijo.

-Por favor no! ME DUELE!-grite, alguien entro a mi habitación, mi vista se empezó a nublar.

-James! ¿Qué le estás haciendo? Déjala en paz, idiota-Era David, en un instante ya estaba a mi lado.

-DAVID! ME DUELE! AHH! MATAME POR FAVOR! ME ESTOY QUEMANDO!-le dije, vi como los dos empezaron a forcejear y James salió disparado por la ventana.

-Shh Alii...no grites por favor-sus ojos cambiaron a ser un color cálido topacio a ser obscuros, olisqueo la sangre que estaba en mi cama, solo sentía mi cuerpo retorciéndose.

-Es muy poca ponzoña...esto tardara si el veneno es muy poco-me dijo, sostenía mi cuerpo para que no me moviera tan fuerte.

-Lo siento mucho...-se acerco a mi cuello y incrusto sus dientes, sentí que la quemazón se extendía por todo mi cuerpo.

-APAGA EL FUEGO! AYUDAME!-le exigí, se alejo rápido de mi.-

-Perdóname Alii...es mejor a que te dejen siendo un cadáver sin sangre-me dijo, seguía moviéndome como loca, era preferible la muerte a esta quemazón horrible, es como si estuviera encerrada en una caja en llamas, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero poco a poco pude abrir mis ojos...me sentía ¿mejor? no, me sentía fuerte, capaz y poderosa, algo nuevo había en mi, David estaba al pie de mi cama con su rostro hermoso horrorizado, trate de levantarme pero estaba amarrada, lo mire y él me desamarro-Te movías muy fuerte y gritabas mucho-me dijo-Pero todo estará bien desde ahora-me dijo, inmediatamente lleve una de mis manos a mi cuello, este ardía pidiendo algo, no sabía bien que era.

-¿Qué me pasa?-le pregunte, mi voz sonó mas delicada como campanillas al viento, mi boca se cerro de la impresión, esa no era mi voz.

-Ali tu ahora eres diferente-me pare de un ágil salto y mire mi reflejo al espejo…esa no era yo, era una completa desconocida.

-Eres un _vampiro_-me dijo, ¿Vampiro? ¿Yo? Nunca había creído en esos seres de cuentos pero ¿Acaso era yo un vampiro?


	4. ¿Vampiro?

_**3° capi: ¿Vampiro?**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer (Mi idola :D)**_

_**(POV ALICE)**_

No podía creerlo y seguía pensando que era un sueño, tanta tortura para tanta belleza, valía la pena, era incluso más bella que David, ¿acaso había crecido? Media 1.60,seguia siendo bajita pero ya tanto, mis labios eran rojos por naturalidad y mucho mas carnosos, mis ojos eran color rubí, mi cuerpo estaba completamente desarrollado para tener el aspecto de una modelo, excepto por la estatura, cada mechón de mi pelo estaba levemente acomodado en su lugar, los rasgos de mi cara eran rectos, perfectos...me alegre de que seguía siendo la misma, solo que mejorada.

-Soy...bellísima-le dije, el sonrió.

-Lo sigues siendo, Al...pero tenemos un problema-me dijo apenado.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte, volviendo la mirada.

-Tienes que irte-me dijo.

-¡¿QUE?-le pregunte alterada.

-Ese ardor en el cuello significa que estas sedienta, eso hará que mates personas-me dijo.

-¿Seré una asesina?-le pregunte, triste.

-Sí...yo tomo sangre animal pero puedes seguir tu ritmo de vida como quieras-saco un puño de ropa de mi ropero, la metió en una mochila, puso unos cuantos billetes en un bolsillo de esta.

-Ayúdame a empacar-me dijo.

-Pero yo...no me quiero ir-le dije.

-Lo siento, pero me temo que así es esto-me dijo, sentí mis ojos andados en lagrimas aunque ninguna corrió por mis mejillas, me cabe y guarde mis cosas preciadas, me puse la mochila en los hombros "Adiós Cynthia, Adiós mamá y papá, Adiós amigas, Adiós Miriam...Adiós David" pensé, el me abrazo.

-Sal por la ventana, yo les diré que escapaste y mmm vete lo más lejos que puedas, con suerte encontraras un compañero, como lo hice yo-me dijo.

-¿Tienes pareja?-le pregunte.

-Si, se llama Vanessa-me dijo con ojos de amor, ahora sabia que lo nuestro no podía ser, estaba enamorada pero el no me correspondía.

-Adiós-le dije, me puse en cuclillas y salte, caí sobre el piso en seco, no hice ningún ruido, podía oírlo TODO, a los corazoncillos de los pájaros que estaban parados en el árbol de la otra calle, dos señoras hablando en el mercado 5 calles después, niños jugando a las escondidas a 10 cuadras...todo era mejor, me eche a correr sin darme cuenta de que casi estaba volando, me pare rápidamente, mi garganta me mataba, oí el ruido de un corazón latiente, trepe un árbol...era un excursionista, salte sobre el, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de gritar pues ya le estaba destrozando la traqueare hombre de unos 32 años se quedo vacio en menos de 5 minutos, lo enterré y lo cubrí de hojas, nadie lo vería, el fuego se había apagado, me mire y estaba hecha un desastre, tenía el pelo enmarañado, lleno de hojas y mi blusa estaba machando de sangre, me dirigí a un arrollo a limpiar mi blusa y lavar mi cabello, me puse otra blusa mientras que amarre la otra en mi cintura para que se secara, me pare en seco, pensé que en esta vida ya no había de eso pero me llego una visión...

_**Dejen sus hermosos reviews **_


	5. Él

_**5° capi: El**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer (Mi idola :D)**_

_**(POV ALICE)**_

_**Inicio de Visión**_

_El entro con su infinita belleza a esa cafetería en un día lluvioso, yo sabía quién era él, Jasper, traía una mochila a su hombro, usaba unos jeans y una camisa blanca, con un sombrero que resaltaba su cabello dorado como el oro, usaba lentes oscuros para que no vieran de qué color eran sus ojos, era hermoso, se sentó en una mesita y pidió un café, se lo entregaron y hiso una mueca de asco….el, era como yo, un vampiro, tomo un sorbo y se puso a esperar, mirando a la puerta, el pedía algo…¿Amor? ¿Era eso lo que añoraba? Yo…podía dárselo, buscaba una compañera y yo a él lo ame desde que lo vi con María, trate de entrar más a la visión y sabía en donde estaba: En una cafetería llamada "Coffee Time" en Pensilvania…iba a ir por él, eran las 12 del medio día exactamente, del próximo Lunes, lo vería ahí._

_**Fin de Visión**_

Sacudí la cabeza regresando a la realidad, el esperaba amor, pobrecito, esa María lo había lastimado mucho, sonreí, yo sería la que curaría sus heridas, era Sábado, así que tenía dos días para encontrar exactamente la cafetería y esperarlo ahí, el era mi futuro, yo lo sé, seriamos felices por la eternidad….detuve en seco mis fantasías, ¿Qué pasaría si él no me quiere? Me entro un miedo horrible ¿Y si no soy suficiente para él? Trataba de ser positiva, suspire, al menos lo intentaría, me senté un tronco hueco a pensar, primero necesitaría un mapa, unos lentes obscuros y un paraguas para cubrirme de la lluvia, corri de nuevo hacia la cuidad, entre a una tienda con la mirada baja, olia exquisito a sangre, una señora me sonrió.

-¿Qué necesitas linda?-me dijo sonriente, tome rápidamente unos lentes del aparador, obviamente agarre los mas a la moda, me los puse y levante la mirada, sonriente.

-Quiero estos por favor y mmm ¿Tiene mapas del país?-le pregunte.

-Sí, ¿Quieres uno?-me dijo, asentí con la cabeza, entro a una pequeña bodega para buscar un mapa, suspire al haber sobrevivido, la garganta me ardía aunque ya hubiera comido, salió la señora con el mapa en la mano.

-Aquí tienes, ¿Algo más?-me pregunto.

-Si, mmm-Mire los paraguas que tenia colgados al techo-Deme ese azul por favor-el azul era mi color favorito.

-Aquí tienes-tomo la calculadora, yo ya sabía la cuenta, como los precios de las cosas estaban pegados ya lo sabía, iban a ser 13 Dólares.

-Son trece dólares-Sonreí y busque en mi mochila los billetes que me había dado David, le pague y salí de la tienda, sonriente, me dirigí al parque, todos me miraban y murmuraban cosas, decían que era demasiado linda, me senté en un banquito y abrí el mapa, Biloxi estaba a mil Km de Pensilvania…podría llegar en un día corriendo, ¿Qué estaría haciendo Jasper en este instante?

_**(POV JASPER)**_

Ya hacia un día que deje a María, obviamente ella me estaba buscando, ya tenía planeado huir a Canadá, el Lunes pasaría por Pensilvania para seguir con mi viaje, solo un día de vagar y ya me estaba cansando de ser nómada, estaba obscureciendo poco a poco y decidí ir a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, subí un tejado sigilosamente y me quede ahí tendido, mirando las estrellas, ya no tenía razón alguna para vivir….

_**Espero que les allá gustado, dejen sus reviews y por fa lean mi nueva historia "Un Amor Inesperado" De Alice & Jasper, mi pareja preferida de Twilight :D **_


	6. Primer Encuentro

_**6° capi: Primer encuentro**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer (Mi idola :D)**_

_**(POV ALICE)**_

_**(Lunes por la mañana, a punto de dar el medio día)**_

Ya estaba en Pensilvania, solo necesitaba encontrar la bendita cafetería, me acerque lo mas que pude a la cuidad y obviamente, ya alimentada, empecé a caminar al paso de una humana común y corriente, eran los años 80's así que los lentes que usaba estaban a la moda, mire al cielo y justo como lo dijo mi visión, empezó a llover, sonreí y abrí el paraguas, todo iba de acuerdo con mi visión, solo rezaba para que siguiera así, me acerque a una bola de chicos que estaban hablando en una plaza.

-Mmmm perdón si interrumpo, pero soy nueva en la cuidad y necesito encontrar la cafetería _Coffee Time. _¿Alguno de ustedes me puede decir en donde queda?-dije con tono amistoso. Los tres chicos me evaluaron y me miraron de arriba para abajo, uno con aspecto juvenil, muy guapo (Pero no más que mi Jasper) Se me acerco más de lo necesario.

-Claro que te diremos, lindura….pero antes, ¿A quién esperas ahí?-me pregunto curioso, sonreí recelosa.

-Espero a mi novio, quedamos vernos ahí-le dije con la expresión de una niña de cinco años, arrugue la nariz por el horrible olor a tabaco que emanaba ese chico.

-Ahh-dijo sin interés-Vete todo derecho, cruza a la izquierda y en un pequeño callejón se encuentra un letrero con una taza de café hecha de luces de neón, ahí dice el nombre de la cafetería, déjame decirte que el café no es muy bueno, un novio común no llevara a una chica como tú a esa cafetería de tercera-me dijo abrazando me cintura, me zafe de su abrazo rápidamente, este me miro extrañado, al parecer la pareció más atractivo eso.

-Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta-me aleje rápidamente, trate de ser lenta pero mis instintos ya querían verlo a él, a mi hermoso Adonis en persona, seguí las instrucciones de ese chico y me sentí en el paraíso cuando vi ese letrero de neón, entre a la cafetería y me senté en un banquito a esperar, mire mi reloj, voltee rápidamente a la puerta y ahí está el….me quede anonadada, era incluso más hermoso que en mis visiones, tenía el cabello rubio despeinado un poco debajo de las orejas, media justo un metro y noventa y cuatro centímetros como mis visiones lo dictaban, olio el aire y me miro curioso.

_**(POV JASPER)**_

¿Era acaso esa chica un vampiro? Olía extrañamente delicioso, un perfume que ni siquiera existía, se paró de su silla y se me acerco.

-Me has hecho esperar demasiado-me dijo con una sonrisa. ¿Acaso me estaba confundiendo con otro chico?

-Le pido me disculpe señorita-me quite el sombrero y hice una reverencia, rayos, eso era ya muy viejo, en estos tiempos modernos no se usaba eso de cortejar a las mujeres, ella sonrió, me tendió la mano en una silenciosa petición, mire su mano por un instante y la tome sin detenerme a pensar en mis actos, me dedico una sonrisa completamente hermosa y las emociones que emanaban de ella no se parecían en nada a algo que hubiera experimentado antes, por primera vez en casi un siglo….sentí esperanza.

Los dos nos quedamos ahí, mirándonos como dos verdaderos idiotas, ella fue la primera que rompió ese silencio nada incomodo.

-Jasper, se lo que eres y sé que te han hecho mucho daño, si me permites me gustaría ser yo la que te cure-me dijo sinceramente, tenía tantas ganas de quitarle los lentes y quitarme los míos pero sabía que aquí era imposible.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-le dije extrañando, ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Sabrás que hay casos donde las personas de los nuestros tienen dones, yo soy uno de esos casos, yo puedo ver el futuro y…..-la interrumpí.

-Y me viste-le dije asombrado, nuestras manos seguían estando unidas.

-Sí y en cuanto lo hice supe que tú eras mi futuro, así que vine por ti-me dijo.

-Bueno, señorita yo a usted no la conozco pero yo también tengo un don, yo siento y modifico las emociones de los que me rodean, las emociones que tienes son algo que jamás había experimentado, me quieres….-le dije seguro.

-Sí, te quiero y justo por eso quiero que estemos juntos por toda la eternidad-me dijo, ella era realmente hermosa, era mucho más bajita que yo , tenía unos hermosos rasgos en la cara, la hacían parecer un duendecillo de los cuentos.

Sonreí ante la idea-¿Que estamos esperando entonces?-le dije dándole ligeros empujoncitos.

Se emociono tanto que esa hermosa sonrisa suya ni siquiera cabía en su hermoso rostro-Por cierto, me llamo Alice-me dijo mientras salíamos de esa cafetería.

-Ok jaja gracias por esa información, en serio la necesitaba-le dije con una sonrisa, nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas y no dejábamos de mirarnos, era realmente hermosa.

_**(POV ALICE)**_

No podía creerlo…Jasper, el chico de mis sueños estaba por fin conmigo, pasamos donde estaban los chicos _hippies _que me habían dando la dirección, miraron a mi nuevo novio de arriba para abajo, el sonrió.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte susurrando del modo que los humanos no nos pudieran oír.

-Nada, ese chico tiene celos de mi-me dijo apretando un poco mas mi mano.

-Ahh jaja pues es lógico-le dije con expresión divertida. Una hermosa sonrisa cubrió su rostro, mi garganta ardía, tenía tantas ganas de atacar a alguien….

-¿Qué pasa, Al?-me pregunto curioso. Lo mire confundido-Mi don, Ali….recuérdalo-me dijo.

-Ahh si jeje tengo un poco de hambre, eso es todo-le dije sin interés.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Yo también tengo hambre….vamos a cazar-me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Está bien-le dije embobada, nos acercamos lo suficiente al bosque y empezamos a correr como locos, se paró en seco.

-Alice….huele-me dijo, sus ojos eran oscuros, olisque el aire, humanos, pase mi lengua por mis labios, se me hiso agua la boca.

-¿A dos kilómetros, luego a la izquierda?-le pregunte con los ojos cerrados.

-Exactamente-me dijo sonriente, volvió a tomar mi mano, empezamos a correr-Ahí viene uno, ve por el…yo espero aquí-trepo un árbol y señalo cierta dirección, su caballerosidad era enorme.

-Gracias, Jazz-alcance al primer humano, me pare enfrente de el.

-Hola pequeña, ¿Acaso estas perdida?-me dijo, negué con la cabeza y me abalance sobre él, mordí rápidamente su cuello y en ese instante se quedo vacio, me pare y vi a Jasper observarlo todo desde la copa del árbol, había sido fuerte al haber tenido que resistir al ver tanta sangre, tenía la mirada fija en mi, serio y frio, salto del árbol y su hermoso rostro volvió a sonreír.

-Lo siento Ali, estuve a punto de pelear contra ti por ese humano-me dijo, su voz era fría y dura, volvió a sonreír-Bueno jeje ahora es mi turno, espera aquí-se echo a correr y en menos de dos segundos el olor a sangre volvió a inundar el ambiente, mi garganta volvió a arder, deje de respirar por unos segundos, no quería pelear con el solo por un humano, regreso con el cadáver de una mujer, tenía un aspecto gracioso, la camisa desfajada y llena de sangre, con su hermoso pelo lleno de tierra, se me acerco con una sonrisa.

-Listo, ahora vamos esconder _esto_-dijo mientras agarraba el cadáver del hombre que mate, se lo puso en la espalda junto con el de la mujer, asentí con la cabeza, le volví a ofrecer la mano y el sin dudarlo la tomo con una sonrisa, corrimos hasta un valle desierto.

-Aquí está bien-le dije con tono de afirmación, el asintió, soltó los cadáveres y empezó a cavar…..no podía negar que hasta lleno de tierra se veía _sexy_, detuve esa sensación en seco pero fue demasiado tarde, el ya lo había notado, me miro incrédulo y yo le sonreí avergonzada, soltó una risita y volvió a cavar, acabo en menos de cinco minutos, los enterramos y cubrimos todo con hojas y ramas de por ahí. Tomo mi mano y caminamos al paso de un humano.

-Ahora que tú y yo…somos pareja, creo que necesitamos un lugar donde vivir, no creo que te guste la vida de nómada-me dijo con expresión divertida.

-Pues no sé Jazz, yo voy donde tu vallas, solo quiero estar contigo-le dije avergonzada, el me sonrió y miro fijamente mis labios, si hubiera sido humana ya estuviera muerta de la pena.

-Alice tienes algo ahí, una mancha de sangre-señalo mi boca.

Toque mis labios y los limpie-¿Se ha ido?-le pregunte.

-No jaja ahí sigue-me dijo riendo, pase la manga de mi blusa por mi boca.

-¿Ya?-le pregunte. Se me acerco hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mi cara, sus labios estaba peligrosamente cerca de los míos…podía sentir su aliento, acaricio mi labio con su dedo, sonriente.

-Listo, ya no está-me miro fijamente y no se alejo, se quedo ahí, mirándome, no pude evitar acercarme más, tomo mi cintura y me cargo, poniéndome a su altura, sonreímos al mismo tiempo y entonces….sus labios rozaron los míos, enrede mis manos en su cuello y ese pequeño beso se intensifico, me alegre tanto, era mi primer beso, me ponía muy feliz que fuera con él, sus labios eran suaves y dulces, por más que luche tuve que abandonar ese magnífico beso pues ya me había faltado el aire aunque sabía que ya no era necesario.

-Lo siento-me dijo avergonzado. Sonreí y volví a besarlo, se aferro a mi cintura, suspire.

-Jazz, te quiero-le dije mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su pecho, con ambas manos levanto mi cara con una sonrisa.

-Creo que ya no es más "Te Quiero" para mí….Te Amo Alice-sentí que a veces, la realidad es mejor que la fantasía, tantos días esperando este momento, era perfecto.

-Yo también te amo, Jasper-le dije sonriente, me dejo suavemente sobre el piso, tomo mi mano de nuevo y empezamos a caminar otra vez.

-Entonces, ¿si quieres un lugar para vivir?-me dijo

-Pues no lo sé, supongo que sería buena idea, ¿Pero en donde?-le pregunte curiosa.

-Bueno, supongo que aquí en el bosque es buena idea, de lo demás me encargo yo-guiño el ojo-Vamos a construir-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Woow Si!-salte y lo abrace, sus labios buscaron los míos de nuevo, nos recostamos en el suelo y nuestros labios no se separaban, creo que esto de besar era algo que ya me había gustado, inconscientemente desabroche dos botones de su camisa, sus ojos seguían cerrados y nuestros labios se movían sincronizados. Yo ya esta trepada sobre él, empezó a besar mi cuello.

-Alice, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de hacer el amor contigo pero jaja un valle no es muy convincente para mí-dijo susurrando a mi oído, mi piel se erizo ante la mención de "hacer el amor". Me pare rápidamente y me quite la tierra que tenia encima, noto mi cambio de humor y sonrió ampliamente, se paro y se abrocho la camisa.

-No debes de tenerme miedo….-me beso de nuevo. Negué con la cabeza.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que yo…soy virgen todavía-le dije avergonzada, soltó una carcajada, baje la mirada triste, tomo mi barbilla y la subió.

-No me rio por que seas virgen, me rio porque me parece patético que te avergüences de que lo seas-me dijo con una sonrisa, suspire y le di un pequeño beso.

-Tienes suerte de ser lindo-le dije haciendo una mueca, me abrazo.

-Tengo más suerte de tenerte a ti-me dio un beso en la mejilla.

_**Uff tarde horas! La Señora Inspiración se tardo mucho en llegar :/ espero que les allá gustado, espero con ansias sus reviews **_


	7. Nueva vida

_**7° capi: Nueva Vida**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer (Mi idola :D)**_

_**(Este Capitulo contiene Lemmon)**_

_**(POV ALICE)**_

Era ya martes por la tarde y Jasper ya se había puesto a cortar árboles, obviamente la casa seria de madera, yo ya estaba pensado como seria construida, ya habíamos acordado que yo compraría todo lo necesario, como pintura y los pocos muebles que usaríamos, salí corriendo hacia el pueblo como siempre, me puse a mirar todas las mueblerías , hasta que encontré unos muebles perfectos, sabía que íbamos a tener una pequeña sala, un baño (Solo para asearnos) Un pequeño cuarto de lavado, una habitación que íbamos a usar como closet y nuestra habitación, una corriente eléctrica paso por mi ser _"Nuestra habitación…."_ Pensé, sacudí la cabeza y me puse a comprar muebles como loca con el dinero que David me había dado, aparte que el de Jasper tenía guardado, termine de comprar todo, ahora la cosa era ¿Cómo iba a llevar tanto mueble al bosque yo sola? Me puse a pensar, el mundo nunca se le cierra a Mary Alice Brandon, suspire y me fui a hablar con un chico que trabaja a la mueblería. Toqué su hombro.

-Disculpe, yo mmm quisiera saber si tienen servicio de mudanzas-le dije tratando de ser amable.

-Claro que si, señorita…-me dijo con una sonrisa, le indique donde estaban mis muebles y rápidamente los subió sobre la camioneta con caja, me miro con cara de pocos amigos cuando le dije que mi casa quedaba por el bosque pero luego no le importo, me subí un poco incomoda en la camioneta, estaba claro que ese tipo quería algo mas conmigo, llegamos a la casa y vi a Jasper sonreírme y fijo la mirada en la chico que me acompañaba, baje de un salto y mi _novio _camino al paso de un humano a abrazarme.

-Gracias por traer a mi mujer, ya iba da camino a buscarla…si quieres yo bajare las cosas y tu podrás volver en unos veinte minutos por tu camioneta-dijo mi caballero sureño al chico que me trajo…"_Mi Mujer"_ eso se oía hermoso.

-¿Quieren que me valla caminando? Bahh Como sea…vendré por la camioneta en diez minutos y no me importa si no has terminado-se alejo dando tumbos por el denso bosque, Jasper hiso una mueca y me miro.

-¿Te hiso algo?-me pregunto preocupado.

-No, tranquilo mi amor, solo…..fue muuuy amable-le dije con una sonrisa burlona, el me volvió a sonreír y me beso, tanto extrañaba esos hermosos labios de seda, me cargo empezó a darme vueltas, yo como siempre, derramaba baba ante su hermoso rostro, apenas y me detuve a ver la cabaña, no, cabaña no, era completamente una casa.

-Woow Jazz….es hermosa-le dije asombrada, el abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿En serio te gusta? No sé, tal vez es muy pequeña-me dijo, pero la casa se veía fenomenal, en el techo si había tejas, de un hermoso color azul rey, tenia ventanas y todo….era mi casa de ensueño. Mire a Jasper con una sonrisa.

-No, me encanta, es como si estuviera en la casa de los siete enanitos, es hermosa-le dije mientras admiraba nuestro hogar.

-Me alegra que te guste mi amor, ahora voy a meter los muebles, tu entra a la casa y me vas a ir diciendo en donde te gustaría que los ponga, ¿vale?-me dijo mientras se dirigía a la camioneta.

-Aww mi amor, siempre tratas de complacerme!-corrí hasta él y lo bese con la completa pasión que daba mi cuerpo, el correspondió a mi beso desenfrenado.

-Alice...tu sonríes, yo sonrió-me dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla.

-Gracias Jazz, te amo-corrí y entre sigilosamente dentro de la casa, cada contorno de esta era perfecto, las paredes eran de un brillante color blanco y los azulejos eran de color marfil, combinarían perfecto con los muebles color chocolate, voltee y Jasper ya traía un gran ropero con facilidad, lo deslizo ágilmente por una ventana gigantesca.

-Ahí está la habitación que será el closet-me señalo una puerta, asentí y fui corriendo a abrirla, mi boca se abrió y mi mandíbula se quedo en el suelo.

-Jasper! Es gigante-le dije todavía anonadada.

-Ammm si, mi amor te recuerdo que estoy cargando un ropero y si tengo súper fuerza pero ya me aburrí de cargar esto-me dijo un poco irritado.

-Perdón-le dije apenada, le cedí el paso y él me miro.

-Mmm lo quiero en la esquina-le dije, el asintió y lo coloco donde ordene, así paso casi toda la tarde, acabamos de acomodar todo como tres horas después y el chico ese no venia por su camioneta.

-Alíe será mejor que vallamos a comer, antes de que venga el tipo este por su camioneta-me dijo Jazz mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

-Sí, tengo hambre-atravesé la puerta y voltee a mirar la pequeña sala, había estantes con unos cuantos libros y una fogata en la pequeña chimenea, suspire con una sonrisa y él me miro curioso.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo malo…?-me pregunto preocupado.

-No, claro que no, es que es….absolutamente perfecto, mejor que mis estúpidos sueños-lo mire a los ojos.-Yo te vi desde que tenía quince años, ahora que tengo diez y ocho siento que te conozco desde siempre-el me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

-Pues tu no me has dicho tu historia….sabes que María me transformo, me uso y luego escape de ella con un colega. Quiero saber, quien te ha transformado-me dijo serio, suspire y volví a entrar a la casa, los dos nos sentamos al mismo tiempo enfrente del fuego.

-Yo…fui encerrada en un manicomio por tener sueños que luego se hacían realidad, pase ahí tres años de mi vida, fue horrible, por mi buena conducta me dejaban salir de vez en cuando, solía tener una hermanita, Cynthia….todos le decían Thia, era tan hermosa y jovial, no recuerdo su edad pero era tan pequeña, siempre me visitaba. Un día, yo vi como me transformaban, desperté completamente exaltada, en ese instante apareció un tal James….-sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, baje la mirada e hice una mueca de dolor. Mis recuerdos humanos estaban tan presentes todavía que me dolía demasiado hablar de ellos.

-El te transformo-me dijo, sonaba como pregunta, pero era una afirmación.

-Sí, David, un amigo mío del hospital que secretamente era un vampiro también, lo encontró cuando mordió mi cuello, dijo algo sobre la ponzoña, me mordió más fuerte y completo mi transformación-le dije con la voz quebrada. El inmediatamente me abrazo.

-Yo sé que es duro pero yo pienso que esta vida es como una bendición, te tengo a ti, mi hermoso duendecillo-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es como un sueño pero debo admitir que extrañare a mi hermanita, ella era lo único que me ayudaba a seguir con vida, tantas veces que trate de suicidarme-le dije mientras miraba a la nada. Tomo mis manos y las puso sobre su pecho, en donde debería de estar el corazón.

-Este de aquí, está congelado, por casi un siglo pero tú, cuando te miro, siento que hay algo dentro de mí, algo latiente….con vida. Tú me has encontrado, perdido en la inseguridad y tu…me sacaste de ese agujero, Alice eres mi todo, lo único que me queda, la única que sabe quién soy, quien fui y quien seré. ¿En dónde estabas cuando todo se estaba cayendo sobre mi?-me dijo mientras acariciaba mis manos.

-Perdida en mi humanidad, ahí estaba-me acerque más y pude rozar sus hermosos labios.

-Yo se que estarás para siempre conmigo, Te amo Mary Alice, no mas inseguridades, tu y yo…hasta el fin-me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa llena de gloria, acaricie su hermoso cabello.

-Estoy segura que así será-lo bese, el rápidamente tomo mis caderas y pego su cuerpo al mío, mi hermoso Jasper….me amaba, era tan perfecto, tan único, tan inigualable. El rápidamente noto mi cambio de humor.

-Al parecer ya estas mejor-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, gracias a ti-le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Sera mejor que vallamos a comer-se levanto del sillón pero yo tome su mano, deteniéndolo.

-Jazz yo me quiero quedar aquí-me levante y acaricie su mano.

-Alice quieres….-me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Auugh odio tu don, no se vale que detectes mis emociones tan rápido-me colgué de su cuello nuevamente.

-No me has respondido, duendecillo hermoso-me beso de nuevo.

-Sí, yo quiero hacerlo….-le dije susurrando.

-Te noto muy nerviosa, no sé si sea buena idea-me dijo dudoso.

-Si estoy nerviosa, pero si no lo hacemos ahora me voy a morir, te necesito-lo mire a los ojos. Con sus fuertes brazos me atrajo a él, mis labios buscaron los suyos.

-Alice no se….-me dijo, bajo la mirada, tome su barbilla y lo volví a mirar a los ojos.

-Shh, lo harás bien, estoy segura-volví a besarlo, el me cargo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos en la habitación, sus labios no se separaban de los míos, tomo levemente mi vestido y lo subió hasta debajo de mis senos, mi piel se erizo ante su contacto, logre desabrochar su camisa, mire asombrada su glorioso pecho, lleno de marcas, lo hacían lucir mucho más atractivo.

-Son cicatrices de guerra-me dijo con una risita mientras yo babeaba.

-Me gustan-lo despoje completamente de su camisa, volví a besarlo…..estaba completamente perdida en su cuerpo, tan ilusionada por mi primera vez, con mi Jazzie hermoso. Sentí como me atrajo a la cama, estábamos los dos arrodillados frente a frente sin dejar de besarnos, sus labios recorrieron mi cuello y yo deje que el placer me dejara vagar por mi mente, me quite de un jalón el vestido, el encantado por mi cuerpo en ropa interior me dedico una hermosa sonrisa, rodamos por la cama y yo me recosté sobre él a ahorcadas, ¿Los vampiros tenían erecciones? Pues al ver el bulto del pantalón de Jasper lo decía más que claro, desabroche el botón de sus jeans y estos se deslizaron por sus piernas, rápidamente se los quite y los aventé por ahí jaja estaba demasiado ocupada para dejarlo ir, el distendió la cama y los dos nos metimos debajo de las sabanas, nos volvimos a besar un buen rato, llevo una mano a mi espalda y desabrocho mi sostén, un horrible ruido interrumpió nuestro momento: Una vieja camioneta con el motor encendido, mire a Jasper y el hiso una mueca.

-Nos ha visto-me dijo él con expresión divertida.

-¡¿Qué?-rápidamente cubrí mi pecho con la sabana, Jasper soltó una carcajada.

-Si supieras lo que el pobre tipo sintió cuando estabas sobre mí-me dijo sin aliento, hundí la cara en la almohada y empecé a gritar.

-No se vale! Dos veces y sin hacer nada!-le dije haciendo un puchero, tomo mi cara y la acuno entre sus manos.

-Tranquila mi amor, ya lo haremos después-me dijo él un poco desilusionado, suspire completamente rendida, nos quedamos ahí los dos, medio desnudos viendo el techo, tanto que tarde para tener esta "maravillosa" noche y que no pase nada….debía de ser ilegal desear tanto a Jasper, lo mire a los ojos pero estos estaban cerrados.

-¿Te estás echado una siestecita?-le dije con expresión divertida, el abrió los ojos de sopetón.

-No jaja trataba de echarme una, pero no funciona-me dijo aun mirando al techo.

-Mi amor, yo lo siento-le dije mientras acariciaba una cicatriz en su hombro.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-me pregunto confundido.

-Pues estaba claro que tú querías hacerlo tanto o más como yo….pero no se pudo-le dije haciendo mueca.

-Pues sí, no se pudo pero no es tu culpa, sino la del idiota que se le ocurrió venir por su carcacha a estas horas de la noche-me dijo mientras se reía.

-Bueno jeje entonces si ya no hay nada de qué hablar, me gustaría intentarlo-en ese instante llego una visión.

_**Inicio De Visión**_

_Jasper, era todo lo que abarcaba mi mente en esos instantes._

_-Ahh…Mi Jazzie Te amo-mis labios no dejaban de jadear, el con una hermosa sonrisa seguía dentro de mí. Y yo que pensaba llegar virgen al matrimonio jaja ahora esa idea me parecía tan estúpida y con Jasper a mi lado, era un martirio aguantar hasta casarme con él. Sentí unas hermosas contracciones de placer apoderarse de mi organismo, nunca antes había experimentado algo así…una forma tan hermosa de amar, Jasper rápidamente tomo mi espalda y encontró un mejor ángulo para penetrarme y valla que lo hiso mejor._

_-Ah! Jasper….Dios! Me matas-cerré los ojos y mis puños arrugaron las sabanas._

_-¿Quieres que me detenga mi traviesa Alice?-me dijo con expresión divertida._

_-No! Hay no! Esta muy bien así...Ahh mi Jazzie-busque sus labios y trate de tranquilizar mis gemidos pero besarlo no me detuvo, yo seguía llamando su nombre y gritando por estos hermosos momentos…_

_**Fin de Visión**_

-Alice! ¿Qué has visto? ¡Me estas matando del susto! dijo el totalmente espantado, yo seguía sonriendo ante mi visión, me miro extrañado.

-Alice…. ¿Acaso estas excitada?-me pregunto curioso, sacudí la cabeza y me sentí un jitomate, todo por culpa de mis visiones tontas…..se sentía tan real…

-Amm yo…..-le dije apenada.

-Alice estás excitada-me dijo con una risita.

-Bueno si! Si tengo ganas-le dije apenada.

-Espera un segundo…. ¿tuviste una visión donde tú y yo…?-me miro a los ojos.

-Si-le dije muerta de la pena, soltó una carcajada.

-Ahh mi amor, tengo que hacerte una pregunta, ¿quieres que el futuro se haga realidad?-me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja mmm si, si quiero-me acerque poco a poco…

_**¡Suspenso! Jejeje Dejen sus reviews y sigan leyendo :D**_


	8. Lo que siempre soñé

_**8° Capi: Lo que siempre soñé**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer**_

_**(Pov Alice) **_

Tomo mis caderas y me dedico una sonrisa, rápidamente enrede mis manos sobre su cuello y lo bese ansiosamente, me moría por lo que siempre soñé se hiciera realidad, lo amaba y añoraba tenerlo cerca, me trepe sobre él y sentí como sus manos recorrieron mi espalda delicadamente, todavía seguía un poco enojada por el tipo ese que interrumpió mi momento, pero ya no mas, yo _quería _hacer el amor con Jasper…..Era lo único que necesitaba, el intensifico ese pequeño beso y comenzó a acariciar mis muslos, yo temblaba de los nervios pero tenía que hacerlo, sentí como comenzó a despojarme de mis _panties_, me puse aun más nerviosa, -"_Calma Alice….este día tenía que llegar"-_me repetí a mi misma muchas veces, me atrajo hacia él y sus labios recorrieron mi espalda desnuda.

-Tranquila….-susurro-No te hare daño-me miro a los ojos.

-Lo sé-sonreí levemente y aplaste mis labios contra los suyos, baje por su mentón, me tomo rápidamente posándose el sobre mí, hundí la cara en su pecho esperando en momento y por fin….me penetro, sentí como esa pequeña barrera dentro de mí se desaparecía al mismo tiempo que mi virginidad, una punzada de dolor se apodero de mi, resistí porque sabía que la primera vez dolía, de momento el dolor fue remplazado por al completamente diferente: Placer, gemí suavecito al sentirlo moverse dentro de mí, la expresión de la cara de Jazz cambio completamente, se relajo y se dejo llevar .

Jasper, era todo lo que abarcaba mi mente en esos instantes.

-Ahh…Mi Jazzie Te amo-mis labios no dejaban de jadear, el con una hermosa sonrisa seguía dentro de mí. Y yo que pensaba llegar virgen al matrimonio jaja ahora esa idea me parecía tan estúpida y con Jasper a mi lado, era un martirio aguantar hasta casarme con él. Sentí unas hermosas contracciones de placer apoderarse de mi organismo, nunca antes había experimentado algo así…una forma tan hermosa de amar, Jasper rápidamente tomo mi espalda y encontró un mejor ángulo para penetrarme y valla que lo hiso mejor.

-Ah! Jasper….Dios! Me matas-cerré los ojos y mis puños arrugaron las sabanas.

-¿Quieres que me detenga mi traviesa Alice?-me dijo con expresión divertida.

-No! Hay no! Esta muy bien así...Ahh mi Jazzie-busque sus labios y trate de tranquilizar mis gemidos pero besarlo no me detuvo, yo seguía llamando su nombre y gritando por estos hermosos momentos_…_-

Mas Rápido….-le susurre al oído con la voz distorsionada.

_**(Pov Jasper)**_

Ella era lo único que importaba ahora, y aria hasta lo imposible por complacerla, comencé a hacer mis embestidas más constantes, fuertes y rápidas, me moví una y otra y otra vez como un loco dentro de ella, era algo tan maravilloso, ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que había tenido con María y según yo, estaba completamente excitado cuando comenzaron los besos, a estas alturas me sentía explotar, ella soltó un grito ahogado del placer y se aferro a mi espalda, arañándola….genial, mas cicatrices de guerra, sonreí y bese desesperado su cuello.

-Mas…Mas….-me dijo con voz entre cortada, con forme aumentaba la excitación de Alice a mi se me botaban las hormonas por sentir todo lo que ella sentía, en ese instante di gracias por mis andetros al tener mi don, me aferre de los lados de la cama y la penetre sin detenerme, sin pensarlo las sabanas ya estaban resgadas, ella rápidamente arqueo la espalda.

-Jazz….no te detengas mi amor, ya viene-aumente la velocidad al igual que el volumen de sus gemidos, grito aun más fuerte y lo sentí….el orgasmo me pego como una bofetada en la cara, el primer orgasmo con la persona que amaba, la primera vez que hacía el amor, solté un pequeño jadeo al sentir la ponzoña salir de miembro, suspire al saber que había terminado nuestra primera vez, me recosté a su lado y ella rápidamente me abrazo el pecho y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

Ella estaba más que feliz, se notaba en su hermosa carita de satisfacción.

-Te amo-susurro sobre mi pecho, sonreí ampliamente, este era uno de los mejores días de mi vida….

_**Sorry por la tardanza! Espero sus reviews **_


End file.
